Cinderella
by Twilight Trekky
Summary: Abby is stuck living with her stepmother/sisters, who treat her badly. She goes to the NCIS Ball and dances with the Head Agent, but then has to run off, leaving only a glass slipper behind. Cinderella parody. McAbby, slight Tiva. Please R&R!


**Cinderella**

**By Twilight Trekky**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: McAbby, of course, with slight Tiva. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**A/N: While writing my Shrek: NCIS Style story, xXSweet-As-SugarXx asked me to write this. Plus, I was planning on writing a little parody like this anyways. Basically, this is a McAbby version of Cinderella with all of your favorite NCIS characters. I'm doing this by the Collectible Classics company movie and the track on my CD for Baby's First Fairy Tales, so it's not the same as the Disney version. I seem to have misplaced mine. Oh, and I have nothing against Kate. You'll know what I mean when you read. However, I do hate Jeanne and Hollis. Please review after!!! :D**

_Once upon a time, a rich man whose first wife had died, leaving him with his daughter, got remarried. His second wife was beautiful, but she was very mean and very selfish. She had two daughters of her own that she cared for very deeply, but they, too, were selfish. Not to mention hideous. The man's daughter was made to do all the housework by herself. _

"Daddy," Abby said, "why do you have to leave?"

"I told you, honey, I have to go away for a few months on a business trip," her father, Mike Franks, said. "You'll have your new stepmother to look after you."

Abby pouted. She didn't like her stepmother and stepsisters. "But you just came back!"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I have to go." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Goodbye!" Abby called after him as he drove away. She saw him waving goodbye to her as he set off down the road. Sighing, she went into the kitchen where her stepmother was sitting, discussing something with her stepsisters.

"Ah, Abigail," her stepmother, Hollis, said in her usually distasteful tone. "There you are. Is your father gone already?"

"Yes," Abby replied politely.

Hollis smiled in an almost devious way. "Well then, go clean the upstairs bathroom!"

"And clean up the mess that the cat made in my bedroom while you're at it," her eldest stepsister, Jeanne, said.

"Yeah, it reeks in there!" her other stepsister, Kate, agreed.

_Blinded by his love for his new wife, the Mike did not see how Abby was being treated. Her stepsisters took away her room and all of her beautiful clothes, leaving her in rags, and made her do all the chores around the house. He also had no idea that she was sleeping on a mat in front of the fireplace, and although the fire kept her warm, the ashes and cinder would spread across her body, making her look dirty and poor. At night, she would have to cry herself to sleep just to get some rest. _

Abby lay down by the fireplace, ready to go to bed. It had been a month already since her father left, but she was still upset. She had so much, but it had been taken away once her mother had died and her father went off on that business trip.

She sat down next to the fireplace and took out three bricks in the brick surrounding the fireplace. Behind those bricks was a little hole where she kept a small box of her most treasured keepsakes. This was a way that she could make sure Jeanne and Kate did not find them and do something drastic with them.

She opened up the box and first took out the locket. When she opened it up, it had a picture of her mother on the left side and a picture of her father on the right. She wished with all her heart that they were with her right now.

Next, she took up the small snow globe in the box. It had a small, fairy looking figure skating on an ice rink. It was the last gift her mother had given her before she died, and Abby cherished it with all her heart.

"Oh, mother, I wish you were here right now," Abby whispered. She put the snow globe away and put her treasure box back in its spot before laying down and crying herself to sleep once more.

_Meanwhile, the head agent of NCIS had just come of age. The director and lady director were anxious for him to choose someone to be his bride. _

Tony DiNozzo peeked into the large room where his son, Timothy, was talking with a nice agent from a neighboring agency. "Do you think he likes her?"

"Well, if I could _see_, maybe I could tell you!" Tony's wife, Ziva, exclaimed.

They looked in, watching their son talk to the girl.

"My father is the head of the FBI," the girl, Nikki Jardine, was saying. "He's very rich. And my grandfather was even wealthier!" She then started to babble on about how great their art was.

"Quick, dear, he's coming!" Ziva said, tugging Tony back so it looked as though they weren't spying.

"Isn't she lovely?" Ziva asked when Tim came out of the room. He looked exceptionally angry.

"She is horrible!" Tim said. "All she talks about is the FBI! And how rich her family is! She has no personality whatsoever!"

"But—"

"I have an idea!" Tony exclaimed suddenly. "We can hold a ball and invite all eligible bachelorettes to come! You can choose your wife there!"

"Fine," Tim said. "But the choice is mine, and mine alone."

"Very well," Tony and Ziva said.

Abby was sitting at home, washing the dishes, when Hollis screamed something at her.

"Abigail, get the mail!"

Abby sighed and dried off her hands before going outside to get the mail. She looked through, hoping to find a letter from her father. She was saddened, however, when she saw there was none. She did, however, find a letter addressed to all the females in the house. She walked back inside and went to the living room. She quickly handed a bill to Hollis.

"What's that in your hands?" Kate asked.

"It's a letter addressed to all of us," Abby said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Open it up!" Jeanne said in a scornful tone.

Abby did as she was told and read it aloud: "The Directors of NCIS request the pleasure of your company at the NCIS Ball to be held at the NCIS Headquarters this Saturday at 7."

"Oh my god!" Kate and Jeanne squealed at the same time. "Mother, we can go, right?"

"Of course!" Hollis said.

"We'll need new dresses!"

"Whatever you need."

Abby decided to pipe in at that point. "May I go?"

All three of them looked at her disapprovingly.

"You?" Kate asked.

"Ball?" Jeanne asked.

"Dance?" Hollis asked.

The three exchanged glances and started laughing, making Abby feel horrible.

"Don't be silly," Hollis said. "I can't buy you a dress as well!" She turned to her daughters. "Come on, let's go shopping and buy you two some nice dresses!"

The three left, leaving Abby alone to cry herself to sleep once again.

It was the night of the NCIS Ball. Kate and Jeanne were busy getting ready while Abby helped them out.

After the two were ready, they went downstairs to see if their mother approved.

"Oh, you two look gorgeous," Hollis said, hugging each of them.

"Mom, you're going to mess up my hair!" Jeanne said.

Hollis laughed. "Ready?"

Abby interrupted. "Please, can't I just go to the ball?"

"She _did_ help us get ready," Kate said. Jeanne reluctantly nodded.

Hollis thought it over. "Alright. On one condition; I dropped a bowl of pistachios into the fireplace. If you can pick out _every_ last one before our car arrives, then you may go."

Abby smiled the widest smile she had smiled in years. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" She quickly ran down the stairs and to the fireplace, where her heart instantly sank. There had to be at least a hundred pistachios in the fireplace, and there was very little time left until the car came. She finally got it all done when Hollis came down the stairs.

"Finished?" she asked. "The car is here." She looked amazed that Abby had actually done it. She examined the fireplace and smiled, picking up a solitary pistachio. "Looks like you missed out on your chance, Abigail."

Abby's heart sank even more than it had before.

"Hurry up, Mom!" Jeanne said from the doorway.

Hollis gave Abby a smirk and left with her daughters to the ball.

Abby started crying right then and there by the fireplace.

All of a sudden, a little light ball came flying through the window. Abby looked up through her tear filled eyes and watched as the light suddenly turned into a kind looking woman. She had bright, fiery red hair and the kindest green eyes Abby had seen in a long time.

"Who… who are you?" Abby asked.

"I'm your fairy godmother," the figure said.

"My… my fairy godmother?" Abby asked.

The figure nodded. "Yes, but you can call me Jenny." Jenny smiled. She walked over to Abby and waved her magic wand, making Abby's tears disappear. "Now, stop crying. Let's go!" She grabbed Abby's hand and tugged her out to the garden.

"Where are we going?"

"You, my dear, are going to the ball."

"The… the ball?" Abby repeated. Jenny nodded. "How?"

"Get me a pumpkin," Jenny said, ignoring Abby's question.

Abby did as she was told. She returned to Jenny with the biggest pumpkin she could find.

"Thank you," Jenny said.

"How is this going to get me to the ball?" Abby asked.

"Stop asking questions," Jenny said in a sweet voice. "Just let me do that part. In the meantime, get me a lizard and a rat."

Abby was befuddled as to why Jenny was asking for such random things, but she went and fetched them anyway. She set them down beside the pumpkin.

Jenny took a deep breath and exhaled, before waving her wand at the assortment of items. Abby couldn't believe her eyes when they transformed into a car, a driver, and an escort.

"Oh, cool!" Abby exclaimed. She looked down at her clothes. "But how can I go in this?"

Jenny looked at her and a thought for a moment before waving her wand at Abby. When Abby looked down, she saw that she had on the most beautiful dress in the world. It was black (just the way she liked it) and had sparkles on it. The straps for the shoulders came around her neck in a halter top form and the front dipped down slightly in a v-shape. It flowed down cutely to just below her knees, and when she twirled, it spun around with her.

"Oh, I love it!" Abby said. "It's so trendy!" She looked down at her feet and saw she had on glass slippers. "And the shoes look amazing!"

"I thought you'd like them," Jenny said, smiling at her handiwork. "Now let's go! You don't want to be late!"

Abby ran over to the car. The escort opened up the door for her and Abby slid in, giving him a thank you.

Jenny quickly ran over to the open door before it closed. "One last thing," she said. "You must be back here before midnight. If you stay any longer, the charm will be broken and everything will go back to the way it was; the car will turn into a pumpkin, the escort into a lizard, the driver into a rat, and you will be back in your normal clothes."

"Okay," Abby said. "No longer than midnight. Got it." Jenny closed the door. "Thanks, Jenny."

"No problem."

The driver started the car and they headed off to the ball.

"If this doesn't get our son a wife, I don't know what will," Ziva said as she and her husband watched countless women dance with their son.

"Wait… where is he going?" Tony asked, gesturing at Tim as he walked out the door.

"I don't know," Ziva said, "but I don't like it."

Tim walked out the doors, tired of all these women boasting about their specialities.

"I can cook!" "I can dance!" "My father is the richest man in Europe!" "I love you!"

One trait he did know they have was simple to figure out: annoying.

He was standing on the steps to the headquarters when another car pulled up. Looks like someones late. He watched as a man got out and opened up the door to let out the most gorgeous woman Tim had ever seen in his life.

She had black hair that was pulled up into two pigtails. At least she wasn't _totally_ formal. He liked that in a girl. She had on a sparkling black halter top dress and… glass slippers? Never seen those before. The car drove away, leaving the girl standing there, looking up at Tim while he looked back at her.

Tim walked up to her. "I… I've never seen anyone… you're… you're really… really beautiful," he stuttered out.

The girl smiled, blushing. "Thanks."

Tim held out his arm for her. "May I escort you inside?"

She gallantly accepted his and. "It would be my honor."

Everyone stopped dancing and looked up at awe when they saw who the Head Agent was with when he returned. She was a living beauty.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A man with a booming voice said. "Announcing the Head Agent!"

The girl at his side looked startled when the man said he was the Head Agent.

"She is so beautiful," Kate said.

"And graceful, too," Jeanne said.

Hollis was beyond pissed. "What nerve! Who is she?"

Nobody could answer her question.

Tim danced with his beautiful mystery woman. She was so graceful and elegant. He smiled down at her as they danced, and she smiled an ear to ear grin back. The clock chimed twelve. It was midnight. Wow this thing was long.

She looked startled. "Oh, no," she said.

"What?" Tim asked.

"Forgive me," she said, stepping out of his hold on her. "I have to go."

"But I don't even know your name!" Tim said.

"I'm sorry!" she said, running out of the room.

Tim chased her. She had disappeared through the front doors. When he got out, he looked at the footman, Jethro Gibbs. "Did you see a lady come out?" he asked him.

Gibbs answered quickly. "She ran that way." He pointed towards the parking lot.

Tim ran to where he pointed, intent on finding his mystery woman. The only thing he found in the parking lot, however, was a glass slipper. The same slipper she had been wearing.

_The Head Agent traveled over hills in search of his true love. But alas, no one was found that fit the slipper. _

Tim and Gibbs walked into the last house. If no one here could fit the slipper, then Tim didn't know where to look for the woman he had fallen for.

They knocked on the door. A beautiful looking woman answered the door. "Good evening," she said.

"Hello," Tim said politely. She looked familiar…

"Are you here for the slipper fitting?" the woman asked.

The two men nodded, and she let them in. She led them to what looked like the living room. Two young (and rather ugly) ladies sat there, looking prim and pristine.

"Are these the two young ladies that were at the ball?" Gibbs asked in his usual gruff voice. The woman nodded.

Gibbs walked over to them and sat down in front of the first one. She had brown hair and brown eyes. He tried to fit the slipper on, but her feet were much to small. He then walked over to the next lady, who had blue eyes and light brown if not dirty blonde hair. Her feet were too big.

"I guess she's gone forever," Tim said sadly.

"Where is the third daughter?" Gibbs asked.

"Third daughter?"

"This household has three young ladies in it."

Hollis looked mortified. "Oh, well, the other one is really my _step_ daughter. She doesn't exactly matter."

"Get her down here or you will suffer the consequences!" Tim shouted.

Jeanne quickly ran up the stairs and came back down with Abby. Tim thought she looked familiar, like the girl he had danced with. But she looked so poor, it couldn't be!

Abby sat down and Gibbs slipped on the slipper. It was a perfect fit.

"This…. this can't be true!" Hollis yelled out. "This is just dumb luck!"

Tim looked in Abby's eyes and saw the girl that he had danced with. This was most certainly not dumb luck. This was his mystery woman. "This is her," Tim said. "You shall be my bride."

He took Abby's hands in his own while Hollis bickered on.

"It can't be Abigail! Look at her clothes and her dirty face!"

"I didn't fall in love with fashion, nor can the ashes conceal the real beauty of her face," Tim said, not taking his eyes off of Abby's. "I love you, Abby."

"I love you, too," she said, and they shared their first kiss.

_A few days later, the Head Agent and Abby were married. It was a grand and glorious ceremony, and Abby looked more beautiful than ever. Her father returned, but she never told him how poorly she was treated. After her stepsisters apologized for the way they had acted, Abby, out of the kindness of her heart, saw that they married two handsome lords. Abby and Tim departed in their car after the marriage, off to their honeymoon. _

_And they lived happily ever after. _

_THE END. _


End file.
